An Uninvited Visitor
by agentvalentina117
Summary: Sherlock gets an an uninvited visitor in 221 B Baker St. and it turns out to be Castiel with a warning...
1. Chapter 1

Black curls dangled off his forehead, which was burrowed in wrinkles. Elegant, smooth white hands were folded on top of his chest that slowly rose up and down. It was so quiet in the room that the only thing anybody would hear was the sound of the great consulting detective, Sherlock Holmes breathing. And he was in his element, his _mind palace. _Nothing could bother him right now. The only thing he desired was the silence that accompanied him on his journey through his mind palace. His wish was being granted, nothing stirred in 221B, just Sherlock and the gears of his beautiful brain operating efficiently as he solved his latest case.

The detective sighed deeply as his mind made sense of all the facts he had gathered up. _Three victims dead, all killed on their beds. Murder suffered similar experience or witnessed one. All victims were middle class citizens. Scrap of cloth found suggests murder is poor. The murder is obviously-_

Before Sherlock could finish the case the sound of fluttering wings filled the flat. Sherlock's eyes flew open, "Castiel," he said.

"Sherlock,"

"What do you want Castiel?" Sherlock angrily stated. He swiftly got up and narrowed his eyes at his uninvited guest. The man who stood quietly in front of the fireplace bore a stoic expression along with a classy suit almost hidden by his over worn tan trench coat. Sherlock was able to deduce almost everything about anything but the uninvited angel was one thing that perplexed the great detective.

"Can't you see I'm busy Cas?" The angel merely tilted his head sideways in response," I apologize for interrupting your work Sherlock."

"Get to the point, you didn't come here to for my hospitality. If you're here then there's something extremely wrong with the universe at the moment"

"Nothings wrong with the universe, at least not yet," the angel's eyes drifted to the window," A great evil is rising, I fear the Earth will become less safe than ever,"

"And? There's always evil what does it have to do with me?

Castiel's blue eyes pierced through Sherlock," I simply came to warn you. You should be more careful. Your life is full of unnecessary risks and dangers."

"Don't be such a mother hen Castiel, my life has always been filled with danger."

"Yes, but you weren't so careless before," the angel nodded at the narcotics lying on the table," You will soon be bestowed with a gift more pleasing than any drug." Castiel approached Sherlock and laid his fingers on his head. The detective merely sighed and was internally the thankful for the angel working his healing powers. Moments passed before Sherlock replied," And what's this type of gift is this your talking about?" his skin glowed as the Angel of Thursday healed him.

Angels in the oddest of occasions did they smile and it seems this was one of those moments, "You'll see," Castiel stepped back twinkling at the puzzled detective.

Sherlock frowned," Are you okay?" Now it was the angel who furrowed his brow," Of course why wouldn't I be?"

"Never mind, thanks for the visit," he replied

"Of course, Goodbye Sherlock," Castiel solemnly said.

And in a flutter of wings the angel was gone again, leaving behind one extremely confused detective behind. _What was that about? What kind of gift am I about to receive that would bring an angel to tell me about it? _Unable to solve this peculiar event Sherlock found himself falling to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

In most cases, being strong simply meant being able to preserve through adversity while remaining unscathed. However being strong isn't just about being able to survive what misfortunes life throws at you, it's also about preparing yourself for what you will encounter. Being strong is about developing emotional and mental toughness that will enable you to overcome the darker shades of life. It was for these beliefs that John was the Angel of Strength.

John stood atop of one of heavens portals staring down unto the Earth; specifically at Sherlock who still lay on his couch sleeping. John could never understand what it meant to be humans and for this reason they fascinated him. Sherlock Homes was the world's only consulting detective that was one characteristic of him that made him so rare. Sherlock was a man of science but also one of the supernatural. Spells books, charms, and all sorts of magical things laid next beakers, and chemistry sets. He was simply brilliant; it was a shame he turned to drugs, his kit of narcotics laid next to him; the man has no sense of self-preservation. No doubt Sherlock had his flaws but that's what made him so _intriguing_. John looked beyond the flaws and imperfections and saw the most astonishing man to walk the Earth.

The sound of the fluttering wings interrupted John from is thoughts, he turned around and smiled upon the sight of his fellow angel, "Castiel."

" I have delivered your message."

"Excellent. Time for the next phase of the plan then," John said smirking.

" Are you sure you want to do this John?" Castiel grumbled with a frown engraved into his delicate features, "You can still back put from this. I'm sure another angel could look after Sherlock in a less radical manner."

John sighed and stared into Castiel's mesmerizing blue eyes, " No other angel would be capable of handling a human being like Sherlock Holmes. This way is the only way to ensure his life. The universe can't afford to lose someone like him."

Castiel nodded in agreement, "Chaos would ensue."

John smiled, "How fares my vessel?"

" Currently in Afghanistan, healing soldiers. He is well but he is in danger of dying at any second."

John stayed silent unsure of what to say, it seems like he and his vessel had lots of common. He was a soldier of God and Dr. Watson was a soldier in the army. They both had to be strong for what was to come in their daily lives but John suspected he needed more strength than ever to survive the upcoming ordeal.

The Angel of Strength laid a hand on Castiel's shoulder, "It is almost time, let us go ensure all is prepared." Castiel nodded in agreement.

In a blink of the eye both John and Castiel left heaven, the only thing they left behind was silence.


End file.
